We Are One
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Slariel. /-/SLASH\-\ Ye be warned.


_A/N: An Angsty Slariel ost, it was supposed to be a pwp, but it just didn't seem to fit. I don't own these men, I'm not making any money and I'm not saying in any way that this is true. So enjoy dear readers._

* * *

A shell of a man. That's what Justin was staring at from across the gym. The bright red hair was pulled back into a severe pony tail as he worked the bench press while his mentor looked on. The warm brown eyes were lifeless and the normally smiling lips were turned down into a constant scowl. Before NXT they were the pranksters of FCW; there were literally no one that was safe from them but since being paired with his Pro Heath had become completely different.

"Gabriel, come on back to work." Matt Hardy prodded gently as he touched Justin's shoulder.

Justin cast on last look at his friend before turning his attention back to his training routine. Hours later, sweaty and tired Justin drug himself back to the locker room to shower. He nodded his head to the other passing rookies; watching Wade greet his longtime lover with a grunt before away hand and hand with the dirty blond scot.

Water still pattered against the tiles but he was way too tired to care who it was that was straggling in the showers. Grabbing someone's left behind shower gel he moved deeper into the cavernous room and turned on the water as hot as it could go before stepping under the spray, letting the hot water wash over him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

The words were accompanied by the sound of something slamming against the tiles and he looked over to see Heath beating his head against the wall.

"You're going to damage the wall."

The playful jibe only caused Heath to look up and then smooth away the hair from his face. Without looking at him Heath turned off the water and moved to leave the showers; keeping his eyes straight ahead. As Heath made it past Justin reached out and grabbed Heath's wrist.

"I was just joking Heath…"

Heath turned his head and leveled Justin with a dead eyed stare before gently removing his wrist from Justin's grasp and moving a couple of steps out of Justins' reach.

"I have to go, Christian wanted to see me after I was done."

Justin pursed his lips into a scowl but didn't say anything else; instead he watched his friend walk away with his shoulders slumped and his head hung. It only took Justin a matter of seconds to decide to go after Heath, there was something fishy going on and he wanted to find out what it was. Rinsing the conditioner from his hair Justin tore out of the showers and hurriedly put on his clothes; ignoring how they clung wetly to his body and made some movements completely awkward.

Stuffing everything into his gear bag he bustled through the doors and paused to see if he could hear anything that might give him a clue as where his friend had gone. From the right came the faint sound of voices and he started that way, pulling out his ipod and acting as if he were more interested in that that any one he might run across in the nearly empty halls.

"I told you to hurry back here after your shower. What were you doing? Shooting the shit with those other losers from NXT?"

Christian's voice was harsh and Justin looked up expecting to see the two men standing in front of him. Instead the hall was empty; but to the right a door stood ajar and light was spilling onto the shiny tiles. Cautiously and quietly Justin moved over to the door and peeked in; watching as Heath spotted Christian as he lifted in weights in a smaller weight room than the main gym area where they had been.

"If you're going to be anything in this company you're going to have to stop playing patsy to the crowds. What face do you know of that has ever had a long career?"

"Well Cena—"

Heath's words were cut off by Christian's hand snapping out and striking his cheek; the force sending Heath's head jerking to the side. Justin growled lowly as Heath slowly turned his head back to Christian and resumed spotting him quietly.

"One thing you have learn Slater, faces are only faces because they haven't had it with Vince's bullshit yet. You give that man an inch and he'll take you for two miles. If you want to be anything or anyone here you to have to take what you want and not care about who gets in your way. You're not here to make friends Slater, you're here to win and be a champion."

Heath nodded his head but said nothing and after ten long minutes the work out appeared to be over and Justin moved out away from the door and leaned against the far wall; seemingly enthralled with his ipod to any passerbys. Voices never reached Justin's ears and he hazarded a look up wondering if maybe they'd just passed him in a moment of silence however neither man was insight and quietly Justin moved back over to the door, sucking in a breath and then biting his lip when he seen Heath down on his knees and the bobbing of his head giving away what was happening.

Christian's guttural sounds were primal and his two hands were fisted in Heath's hair holding the kneeling man still as he started to slam into Heath's face at an alarming speed until he pulled and stroked himself to a finish, spattering Heath's face and chest with a choked howl. Justin wanted to be disgusted, he wanted to turn and walk away but the image of Heath on his knees with Christians' cum dripping down his face and chest made him shiver and moan lowly.

The noise seemed to reach Christian's ears because the blond turned and Justin jerked back quickly before racing back down the hall and ducking into an open janitor's closet. For five minutes Justin waited; his ears twitching at any sound as he waited to hear Christian running down the hall in search of whoever had been spying on them. When nothing came, no growling or footsteps Justin pushed the door open and looked up and down the hall. It was as empty as before and he stuck his earbuds in his head and casually strolled back the way he came, slowing down as he passed the door and taking out one bud.

All was quiet again and he bit his lip as he moved and looked inside. Heath was still on his knees but the room was empty save for the red head. Heath's head was tilted down; a curtain of red hair blocking his face but Justin could still see the tell tail opalescent smears on his chest, marking him as used. Quietly he moved into the room and after another quick scan to make sure they were really alone he shut the door. The sound made Heath jump; his head snapping up and when he seen Justin standing there he grabbed for a towel and started to wipe away the mess marring his face and chest; muttering under his breath as he done so.

Justin moved over and dropped down to his knees in front of Heath, taking the towel and wiping away a smear of the drying liquid from one cheek before leaning in and pressing his lips against Heath's gently. Heath's lips were slack against his and Justin licked at them before slipping his tongue inside and coaxing Heath's into responding. For what seemed like an hour they sat together, trading gentle kisses and light touches until Justin pulled away and stood; offering Heath his hand to help the other man stand.

No words were traded as they left the room, but a hand on the small of Heath's back said more than any words ever could. Justin wasn't going to let him fall, not now and not ever. They might not make it in the WWE but whatever happened they'd be together.


End file.
